Jack and Daniel series
by Jack and Daniel Stories
Summary: here is a series of time where Jack and Daniel are the best of friend but yet the worst of enemies.Daniel finds out for the first time about Charlie and Sam become pregnant with Jacks baby.the tales continues when Jack, Mitchell, and Sheppard switch bodie
1. Best of Friends, Worst of Enemies

Best of Friends, The worst of enemies _( means different point of views)_

_this is one of those stories that can take place anywhere. It just shows jack and Daniel when they get along and when they don't. We hope that you enjoy the following story. It is the first story we co-wrote. while you are reading some of this is from Jack's point of view and some is from Daniel's point of view...We have tried to make it as easy to read as we can...let us know if you have any ideas to make it easier to read._

Jack sits down on his couch, pops the top of two beers, and hands one to same Sam. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem."

"So...did you love her?" Sam asks pointing to a picture of Sarah.

"I did."

"Do you still love her?"

"No"

"So why do you keep that picture?"

"Because that is the last picture that we had taken before Charlie died," He pauses then he looks back at Sam, "Why all the questions, Carter?" Sam sets her beer down and moves closer to Jack.

"I hate competition."

Jack smiles, his brown eyes flashing. Sam puts her right hand on his face and slides her fingers through his hair, then she gently pulls him close. But just as their lips touch Jacks phone starts ringing. Jack opens his eyes and grabs his phone, "It's 2:00 am so this better be good."

"Were you asleep?"

"No Daniel, I was having a beer."

"Oh good because I..."

"Daniel...Why are you calling me?"

"It's about the mission we just finished."

"What about it?"

"You know the pot with the ancient writing that i found? Well..."

"Wait, wait, wait, You called me about a pot?"

"Well yes, but..."

"You woke me up from the best dream in the entire world to tell me about a Pot?"

"Yea well..."

"GOODNIGHT Daniel!" Jack hangs up his phone and rolls over to try and go back to sleep.

Daniel was researching the writing he had found on the pot that they had recovered from their mission, they just recently came back from. While he was looking the pot over he noticed that it had some form of Egyptian writing. The computer failed to come up with any information except goul'd and not all the writing matched so he dumped out all the books that he had about languages even the ones no one knew about. While translating suddenly he stopped.

"NARQSH! thats impossible their is no proof of them." He goes to the General, "General the Narqsh are believed to be the beings the ancients came from as well as the goul'd." Pause... "I know this makes no since but the writings the goul'd (Egyptian) as well as their knowledge of their symbiots. But the ancients are their descendants. They were the ones hat built the first Atlantis," Daniel explains excitedly.

"Call Jack and explain to him and get his ass down hear," Hammond ordered

Jack opens his eyes and grabs his phone, "It's 2:00 am so this better be good."

"Were you asleep?"

"No Danie, I was having a beer."

"Oh good because I..."

"Daniel...Why are you calling me?"

"It's about the mission we just finished."

"What about it?"

"You know the pot with the ancient writing that i found? Well..."

"Wait, wait, wait, You called me about a pot?"

"Well yes, but..."

"You woke me up from the best dream in the entire world to tell me about a Pot?"

"Yea well..."

"GOODNIGHT Daniel!" Jack hangs up his phone and rolls over to try and go back to sleep.

Daniel calls Jack again, "WHAT DANIEL?"

"Well, sir, Hammond told me to call."

"Is it about the POT you have?"

"Yes, sir it is a Nar..."

"Can't you tell me later Daniel? Yes I think you can."

"NARQSH!!"

"What's a Narsquish?"

"Narqsh they are the beings the ancients and the Goul'd came from. They built..."

"Woo What? Goul'd! Not again!"

"Jack shut up! The Narqsh built the first Atlantis. Their technology exceeds the Asguards."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Could you imagine what we could do with their technology? We could be the most powerful, well as far as we know, in the world."

"Daniel! You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, What were you saying Jack?"

"You know what Daniel, I'm just going to come in to work, so I can kick your ass in person."

"Okay Jack, sounds great, see you in a bit," Daniel says, very distractedly, then he hangs up the phone.Daniel continues to look further into the Narqsh. He finds that they have technology that ables them to look younger then they are. There was supposed to be a box found wit it. when something is placed in the box they can make it look any age, but once removed grows to the real age. He also finds that they are the real idealist behind the Stargate. They came up with the outline, but did not build it for fear they would harm their world(Atlantis). When Atlantis was first built it did not look like advanced technology because it was all hidden. "This is unbelievable. We could use this information. Couldn't you see what we could do with this?" Daniel thought to himself as he looked up at Jacks angry face.

Jack steps onto the elevator and looks at his watch 4:36 am.

"Colonel"

Jack looks up to see Carter standing beside him."Good morning Carter," he pauses. "You're here early."

"Oh, not really. I haven't gone home yet." Jack smiles as he watches her talk. She pauses, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Jack laughs, "No", he pauses as the doors open. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay, so why are you here so early?"

"Daniel called me around 2 am about a pot. So I thought I'd come in and take a look."

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"He called me on my cell pone as I was leaving and asked me to come back down to look at his pot."

"Well at least I'm not alone."

Sam smiles, "Never."

As they walk into Daniel's room he stops mumbling to himself and looks up at Jack.

"Oh, Jack, Sam, you made it."

Jack leans on the wall, "We had a choice?"

"Well since Hammond told me to call you and have you come in, not really."

"I didn't think so."

Sam looks at the pot , "Is this why we're here?"

"Yeah, well I was looking at it and trying to figure out what the writing said. But I'd never seen this type of writing. So I get out a few books and look at what I found." He slides the book in his hands over to Sam so she can see it.

"This is amazing."

Jack shift his position, "What is?"

"Narqsh." She says handing Daniel his book back

Jack looks at her, "I hate quiche."

Daniel ignores Jack taking his book back, "Thy are the people who came up with the use of the symbiotes in hosts. We have them to thank for tok'ra and Goul'd, as well as their descendants th ancients."

"Well Daniel, that's just fascinating. You've been able to link most of the people in this room through a pot." He says as he waves his hand knocking it to the floor, where it shatters. he looks at Daniel, "I'll pay for that."

"That pot was priceless, you can't replace it."

Sam looks at the writing on the pot, "Daniel isn't that your name in Greek?"

He turns the pot to read the words, "Netjer Daniel."

"Isn't Netjer god in Egyptian?" Sam looks at Daniel.

"Yes it does. god Daniel, that can't be right."

"Oh great first you call me and wake me up from the best dream ever, now the "pot" says your a god. What's next?" Jack says as he walks into Daniels office waving his hands. He hits the pot and knocks it. It wobbles, Daniel catches it holding his breath.

"Do you realize what you..." Daniel starts to say when Jack turns around to face Daniel, and knocks the pot off the table. The room became so silent you could here a pen drop."Do you realize what you just did?"

"It was just a pot Daniel."

"NO! Jack it wasn't just a pot. Look, " as he picks up a piece of the pot, "Look at this symbol."

"What is it?"

"Sesen it means rebirth. This was a promise pot."

"English, Daniel."

"It means Jack! The the last female on your mind is going to become pregnant with your child. Which means its going to be half Narqsh. Which also means its either going to be good or bad, and its also going to have ancient blood in it. So No! Jack it wasn't just a pot!" Daniel bends down to pick up the pieces of the pot to see if he can translate anymore to see if there anymore about the pregnancy.

"Daniel, I..."

"Jack just get out! I don't want to hear any accuse. Just leave." Daniel looks at Jack, "Who was the last woman on your mind?"

"Why?"

"We have to tell her that she will be caring your child."

"Well what if i was thinking of my niece, or my sister?"

"It doesn't matter Jack."

"Yes it does! I'd never...I wouldn't be caught dead...I'm going to get some coffee."

Daniel watches him leave,"Was it just me or was that really weird?" He asks as he turns to Sam.

"Yeah that was..." but before she was able to finish her statement, she puts one hand on her stomach and a hand over her mouth, and runs from the room. A few minutes later Daniel finds Jack drinking his coffee in the comesary.

"Jack we have to talk."

"Not now Daniel, I was just thinking about breakfast. And there is nothing more important than that at this moment."

"Sam's in the infirmary."

"What?! Why?"

"Dr. Frasier doesn't know."Without another word Jack is out the door and on his way to the infirmary as quickly as possible. As soon as he enters the room where they have Sam, Dr. Frasier walks over to him from her bedside.

"Alright Doc, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure. According to these test results she appears to be a little over two weeks pregnant."

"That's impossible."

"As impossible as it may sound all the test results are pointing at pregnancy. I need to ask her a few questions concerning who the possible father is. I'll let you know more as soon as I can."

"Thanks Doc." Jack says then walks over to Sam's bed. "So what are you in for this time?"

Sam smiles, "Janet said i maybe pregnant. Is it true?"

"If it is, who is the lucky guy?"

She smiles, "I could never love anyone else Colonel." She starts to say something else but was cut off by Daniel, who had just entered the room.

"Hey i figured out the time line. 9 months will take place in about 2 weeks or so."

Sam sits up straight, "What?!

Jack puts his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," He turns to Daniel, "What?"

Daniel explains what he found on the pieces of the pot. To Jack and Sam this seems to take an eternity. Once he is finished he quickly leaves to go and look at his pot some more. Jack looks at Sam. "Are you sure its mine?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure, I don't love anyone else to take the kinds of risks we took last night."

"So...When did you leave?" He pauses, "Before or after my dream."

"Probably before. I know that it was before Daniel called,Because he called me right after he called you and i was already here."

"Good, at least they don't know about last night, yet."

"Yeah, but when Janet asks i'll have to tell her the truth."

Jack smiles, "What ever you think is best, do it."

Daniel Glances down at the piece of the pot and does a double take. "I think we may have a problem"

"What is it Daniel?" Sam asks

"Well it says here that their time is slower than ours. one day to them is like 17 to us. Which means our nine months of pregnancy is 2 weeks in their time. Which means whoever Jack was thinking about will start feeling the affects of pregnancy any minute now."

"Mm huh." Sam grabs her mouth and runs out of the room. As she runs down the hall she runs into Janet and pucks.

"Are you alright Sam?"

"Yeah I'm fine i think it was just something I eat that's all.:

"Well I think you should rest and if it doesn't go away I want you to come straight to me. Is that understood?"

"Really I'm fine, but I promise I will if it doesn't change."

"OK you go rest I need to talk to Daniel I'll see you later."

Sam goes to lay down, but gets sick again before she drifts off to sleep.

"Daniel, I ran some test on the organic stuff from the pot you gave me."

"Uh huh"

"Well it seems to be some sort of re birthing herb."

"I kinda gathered that much from reading the pot."

"Well that's not all. It's kinda like men's sperm. But it doesn't work the same. It's inhaled through the nose and alters the brain chemistry and impregnates that way. But what I can't figure out is how it makes a certain gene."

"Well from what I've been able to translate, when its broken the last person to touch it is where it gets the genes from."

"So it gets DNA from the fingerprint."

"If I have translated it correctly which I believe I have. Yes."

"So who broken it?"

"Jack did after I told him to be careful."

"By the way Sam ran into me in the hall. Do you know whats wrong with her?"

"No she just grabbed her mouth and ran out after I told her that whoever gets pregnant will feel the effects within minutes..." Daniel pauses, "Uh Oh. I need to find Jack."

'What is it Daniel?"

"I believe Sam is caring Jacks baby."

After a very long day, Jack decides to check on Sam again. As he walks into her rom he sees that she is sleeping, so he pulls a blanket over her then sits on a chair next to her. At that moment Janet comes into the room followed closely by Daniel. "Look i don't want to hear this right now."

"Janet," He grabs her arm and turns her toward him, "You have to run the tests. We have to know for sure."

"Jack stands up, "Know what?"

"Colonel, I didn't see you sitting there. Dr. Jackson thinks Sam is caring your child. He wants me to run some tets to find out."

"No need."

"Colonel?"

"It's mine."

"Do you know what this could mean?"

"Yep, I'm going to be a daddy in just under 2 weeks."

Daniel began pacing his room. "There has to be more." He looks at the pieces of the pot he has laying on the table and becomes even more frustrated. He grabs his coat and walks out the door. On his way out he runs into Jack, "And just where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to get some air." Daniel gets into his car. "I know there has to be more but where?" He then thinks of his old science professor.

"Well you the last person I thought I would see today." His Professor looks over at Daniel over the rim of his glasses.

"I need some help. I can't tell you what but I need to see the pot you found at your Archaeological dig."

"That was years ago, Daniel."

"But you still have it."

"Well yea! But not here, I have it at home. I still haven't been able to translate the whole thing yet."

"OK. Fine. Lets go."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Right now." Daniel says trying not to show that his head hurt.

"OK OK we'll leave right now." Daniel followed his Professor for what seemed like hours till they pulled up in front of his manor. They go inside and there in the entry way, on a pedestal, in a glass box was the pot. The professor took out the pot along with pieces of the pot that were broken. There Daniel saw that there was writing on the inside. "That's it!" He ran out of the house, get in his car and leaves. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He starts thinking intimately about Sam. HE shakes his head. "I've had a long day. I'm thinking crazy. I need some sleep." Before he knows it he has made his way back to the SGC. HE gets back to his room, takes some Tylenol for what he thought was a headache. he starts turning the pieces over and once they are all turned over her starts translating. He falls asleep before he finishes. He starts having a dream about Sam. He wakes up in a cold sweat with his head pounding. "What is going on?" On one of the pieces he sees his name in Greek again. He begins to translate whats on the piece. "That can't be right."

"what can't be right Daniel?" Jack asks from the door way.

"Well"

"Well What?!"

"You know how this Narqsh pot says I'm a god."

"Yes," Jack says through clenched teeth.

"Well once someone gets pregnant I can also hear their thoughts. Yes Jack ever single thought you have, and I even have the same dreams as you."

"Oh thats just great Daniel. just great."

"Would you please stop thinking of how your going to kill me and stop thinking about Sam its disturbing."

"Are you suggesting I know you do."

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Well I can't. I can hear your thoughts remember."

"Your disturbing."

"Would you stop thinking I'm going to kill you. Because according th the pot you can't till the child is born."

"Why not?"

"I haven't figured that out yet because when someone broke the pot they lost a piece."

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!"

"No! You need to help me find it or things may get worse."

"How can it Get wore?"

"Well there is a big possibility that the baby is goul'd, but I don't know for sure without that missing piece."

"Goul'd? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well exactly what I just said and it could kill Sam. Your not helping jack."

"I know I'm not trying to."

"Do you want Sam to die because that's what will happen if I don't find that piece."

"Can't you die in her place?"

"No I'm a "god" remember and the Narqsh didn't believe in accession so I wouldn't come back and you would have to put up with Jonas Quinn again."

"Poor baby."

"Your a pain in the ass Jack, but unless you help Sam may die before I am able to help her. So are you going to help me Jack or do i have to do it myself?"

"I guess I'll help. (thinking only a little)"

"Thanks you pile of glutinous garbage. Oh and I heard that."

"Two can play at your game I won't be a pawn."

"Whatever I would rather have you be kinds bishop."

"Not going to happen you need me to keep Sam alive."

"Ok, if you don't want to be my right hand man."

"Fine as long as you help and don't get in my way, deal?!"

""Me? Get in your way? Never!"

"Yea right. Never get in my way my ass."

"Well I must leave you to go rescue a fair maid."

"Whatever Jack I'll see you soon enough. I'll let you know if I come up with anything new."

"ok"

After working all night Jack decides to sit with Sam for a while before going home. So he starts making his way to the infirmary, but Daniel catches him in the hall. "Hey Jack, can we talk about something or are you busy?"

"Something, like the pot?"

"Well yeah."

"Nope, " Jack pauses, "Is it just me or is there something wrong with your face?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"You don't look like you feel to good."

"What? oh, no, no, no this is how I feel when I'm translating the pot."

"Oh bite me!"

"You asked so don't get mad. Remember you still need my help."

"Yeah sure I don."

"Well there's no hope for you anyways."

"Why can't I just shot you?"

"I would just keep coming back. You can't kill me, not till the child is born."

"Dang that accession thing!"

"Narqsh don't believe in ascension so they created a way to protect their god till he has an heir to the throne.

"Are you saying my kid is really yours?"

"No its not mine it has to be of my gene."

"Why would it be an heir then?"

"It's not but I think their goddess looks something like Sam. You know blue eyes, blond hair. Narqsh were pale skinned people with brown eyes and hair. so something that doesn't look like them must be a god."

"So why isn't Teal'c a god?"

"Goul'd cam from the Narqsh so they are part of the race. Them and the ancients are what the Narqsh "evolved" into. So Teal'c would be considered the "bad" side of the Narqsh."

"Is that like Jedi and the dark side of the force?"

"Yes Jack it's like the Jedi and the Dark side understand now or must I explain it further? Oh and the pot was a Ja'fa Narqsh pot."

"What the heck do I care what kind of pot it is. I could be a honey pot for all I care."

"Well the kind of pot tells us what the child will be, which means it will look like the Narqsh, but will be goul'd. Which also means it could kill Sam before its born."

"An evil one?!"

"What did I just say about the "Jedi" and the "dark side" of the Narqsh. I think I might of half way figured out how I can help."

"You'd better do better than half! this is my wife we're talking about."

"Well if you hadn't lost the piece. Woo wait, Wife? when did you get married. I know you two are serious but married?"

"Even if I hadn't broken the pot she could have still ended up pregnant. So in a since yes."

"Well I can tell by her body chemistry right now she didn't get pregnant from last night, Jack."

"Who said anything about last night?"

"I can read your thought and you were just thinking it."

"It has been several months since we started seeing each other."

"Yes but last night was the first right or are your thoughts lying?"

"I thought last night was the best not the first."

"I'm not believing you Jack I can see what has happened in the last several months, and it looks to me as first and best not just one or the other."

"Are you telling me you don't think we'd do anything on the night of our first date?"

"No I know you kissed and had a few beers, but nothing more. I can see her side ,memories, as well just not her thoughts."

"Just because you called and woke me up before i could enjoy the rest of the happy thoughts isn't my fault. If happy thoughts could make you fly I'd be a long way from here."

"Well its not my...UGH! Daniel put his head in his hands and collapsed to the floor.

"Finally he shut up!"

Jack hears Daniel in his head, "This is not over. I'm always here."

"Dang it!"

"That's right you have to help you don't have a choice." Daniels body seizures and the lights go out all over the SGC.

Jack looks around in the dark, "Damn it!" Jack hears something say Zodeldithohm.

Janet is walking from the infirmary to the Generals office when she sees Jack in Daniels office collecting Daniels stuff.

"Sir, why are you taking Daniel's paper's?" Startled he turns around with a stack of papers in his hands.

"UM, Well Janet I'm just taking them to my house for safe keeping. You know I don't want them to get lost or anything."

She looks at him strangely. "Are you sure Daniel would like that?"

"Oh yea yea he mind at all."

"OK, Sir, good luck with that."

"Thanks, Janet." Whew that was close he thought to himself. Walking to his car he looks at the papers in his hands."Why do I have these? Oh that's right I need the to translate so I can help Sam." Jack get home and has a few beers and passes out. Daniel wakes up the ext morning, sits up and opens his eyes.

"How did i end up at Jacks house? The last thing I remember is going unconscious." He puts his hands to his face, "Wat a minute this doesn't feel right." He quickly gets up and looks in a mirror. "Woo! How did I end up in Jacks body?"

Jack looks at himself in the mirror, "Wow I must have had one too many beers. I'm hearing Daniel in my head."

"It's because I am in your head."

"Woo, What?!"

"That's right Jack you have to put up with me 24/7."

"I don't think so. I'm going to..."

"OK I need to go to my professors house and get that pot so I can get some information while his gone."

The next morning...

Jack wakes up all he remembers from the night before is going into someones house stealth style and getting a pot. "I must have been dreaming why would I do that!" He walks into his kitchen for some coffee and there's the pot sitting in his kitchen table. He then remembers what happened. He went out at 12am to Daniels Professors house, picked the lock on th door, after turning the alarms off. He went int he front door straight to the pot, picked the glass top up and set it on the table, He then picked up the pot.. "Woo, What am I doing? Where am I and why am I holding this dang pot."Then Daniel takes over... He puts the pot int he Mahogany box he brought, put it in his bag, and walked out the front door locking it behind him..

"I will have this back before the professor gets home." And he leaves.

"Daniel I'm going to kill you. Couldn't you have waited?!"

"No Jack there is no time to waste and besides you said you would help."

"Yea but not like..." Jack sees a piece of paper on the table with the word Zodeldithohm written on it. "Lets go pay you a visit shall we Daniel." Jack gets to the SGC and goes straight to the infirmary. He stops to give Sam a kiss in the forehead. "I love you Sam." He looks at Daniel. "Lets see if you know this word." He leans in close to Daniel and whispers, "Zodeldithohm." The lights flicker and all come back on. Jack sits there for a minute. "I think I got rid of him." As Jack sits there looking at Daniel he decides maybe he'll go home when suddenly he passes out and falls to the floor with a flump.

"Dad?" Jack opens his eyes to see Charlie leaning on his chest. "Can we play catch?

Jack smiles, "Sure"

Charlie Jumps up, "Yeah!"

After playing for awhile Sarah opens the back door and steps out onto the porch. "Hey boys."

"Hi Mom."

Jack walks over and wraps her in a hug, "Charlie, run up to my room an get that surprise we got for Mom."

"Okay Dad," Charlie says as he dashes off. As the back door closes Jack kisses Sarah several times the he swoops her off her feet and carries her over to the porch swing and sits down with her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him again. He pulls her closer, he unzips her coat and lets it fall to the floor as her hands slide over his shoulders and scrabble at his shirt. Suddenly a gun shot rings out. Jack jumps up and runs into the house with Sarah a few steps behind. He takes the stairs two at a time. As he runs toward his bedroom he sees the door open. He stops as his eyes fall on the body of his 12 year old son laying in a puddle of blood on the floor, the gun in his hand. Jack falls to his knees. In the background he hears Sarah calling 911.

"I don't know. I just heard on shot. No...No I think it was my son..."

Jack takes the gun gently out of Charlie's hand and drops the clip out onto the floor followed by the gun. Then he gently picks up the small body and holds it tight as he begins to weep bitterly for the first time in his life. He hears movement so he looks up to see Sarah drop to her knees in front of him with tears streaming down her face. she looked into Jacks blood and tear stained face.

Her voice breaks slightly, "Is he...?" Jack nods slightly, tears falling like rain from his eyes.

Daniels eyes shoot open as he hears what sounds like someone crying quietly. He sits up to see who it is. Jack is sitting int he chair next to Daniel's bed with his head in hi hands. "Jack?"

He looks up with tears in his eyes, "Don't make me go through that again by letting Sam die."

"No...No I won't." Daniel says as he gets up from the bed to put his mind to work.

- Daniel starts having dreams as if he has been to Zeldala, the Narqsh planet. He sees that they control every thing with their minds. He slips in and out of consciousness. He finally wakes. "I know at least I think I know how to help Sam. But I believe I can do it." He gets out of bed and then realizes he didn't touch the floor. "Wow, whats going on?"

"Well I believe Daniel you are floating. But how is that possible? It defies gravity."

"Janet I believe is has everything to do with the Narqsh pot."

"But I thought you said it was a rebirthing/promise pot?"

"I did but it also called me god. Zodeldithohm, god of night. I can hear what Jack thinks along with seeing Sam's memories. It's all so cool."

"But your floating, Daniel."

"I believe everything is controlled with the mind."

"So what your saying is if you think of something you can do it."

"I don't think it works just like that, but close. I need to go see if I can find anything in or on the pot about it. I've started having visions of the Narqsh plant I believe it was called Zedala."

Daniel looks at Jack. Jack looks up at Daniel with tear filled eyes. Daniel walks over to him places his hand on his shoulder and leans in toward Jacks ear. "Jack, I won't let you loose Sam like you lost Charlie. I will do everything in my power to save her even if it means its the last thing I do. I will not sleep till I have translated the entire pot. I promise." Daniel stands up and walks straight to his office after getting some coffee an he begins to finish translating the pot. Daniel stays up night and day translating the pot, living off of coffee. He walked to the infirmary to see how Sam was doing. He saw Jack sitting there next to her bed talking to her.

"Just hold on a little longer Sam. I know Daniel can figure this out. He has whatever that word is. Intellect I think. Anyways, I love you, I need you."

Daniel continued to his office, "I don't get it. What does this have to do with tratonin?" He picks up some papers that where dropped ont he floor and underneath them he finds the missing piece. He begins to translate it frantically hoping it would answer his questions.

"Daniel, I have an up date on..." Janet is cut off by Daniel.

"I've got it!"

"What do you mean you got it?"

"I know how to save Sam." Daniel looks at Janet.

"Is something wrong Janet?"

"Sam no longer has control of her body."

"Does Jack know?"

"Yes he was there when it happened."

"I need to talk to Jack right now. Where is he?"

"Where he has been since this whole thing started."

Daniel rushes to the infirmary with Janet close at his heels. "Jack."

"Yes, Daniel."

"I have bad news and good news which do you want first?"

"Just tell me what it is Daniel."

"Well I figured it out, but"

"But what, Daniel?"

"I can save the baby and Sam will die or they both die."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well according to the pot if you mix tratonin with its contents and inject the woman with ti. It will make the baby human and if the goul'd part hasn't taken over the human it will save her as well. But since Sam no longer has control of her body we can't save her. We either save the baby and Sam dies or they both die."

"Why would they both die?"

"Well the baby now has control of Sam's body and can't live without her because it's goul'd. And Sam can't live without the baby because it has control of her body, but if we turn the baby human with the tratonin and pot mixture the baby will live."

"Ok Daniel do it. That baby is all I will have left of Sam and I won't loose that."

"I'm sorry Jack I didn't keep my promise about saving Sam."

"What are you talking about? You have, you are giving me a baby me and Sam conceived together that's enough for me."

Daniel looks at Janet, then hands her what is left of the mixture that was in the pot. She leaves to mix it with the tratonin.

Daniel takes off his glasses, rubs, his eyes, and looks at the clock. he shakes his head and looks back at the pot. Suddenly Janet enters the room. "Dr. Jackson."

"What'd you need?"

"Sam thinks she is having contractions."

"Look Janet just because I'm smart means nothing when I'm tired. Please explain."

"She's going into labor."

"OH! Oh that's bad!" Daniel says as he quickly follows her to the infirmary. As they walk in the room Daniel sees Jack holding Sam's hand and gently wiping the sweat from her forehead with a damp wash cloth. He looks up.

"Daniel, what ever you need to do, do it now before it's too late."

"Jack there's noth..." Daniels cut off by Sam, who screams with pain as her stomach begins to crawl. Then shes silenced as there is a loud 'pop'! The alien pops its head out and looks at Daniel. Daniels eyes flash open. The room dark. "Wait a minute," Daniel thinks. He pulls the paper off his forehead. "Okay, that's better." As he looks at the pot. Suddenly it hits him. He quickly scribbles some notes, jumps up to find Jack. As he runs into the hall he collides with Jack, scattering papers everywhere.

"Daniel?"

"I know I can't save them both, but I can save the baby."

Jack just looks at him.

"Check, I will save the baby."

Jacks eyes fill with pain, "Well do your best Daniel." He walks away

Jack looks at the clock on the wall as he hears a car pull into his driveway. He looks at Sam, who is sleeping in the bedroom as he walks toward the door. Suddenly Daniel burst in the door carrying a pile of books in one arm and the pieces of the pot in the other. "Hey..Jack...I didn't know you were home."

"Why wouldn't I be. I mean it is only my house."

"I know but I thought you were at work."

"I brought Sam home fro the afternoon," He pauses, "So why are you here?"

"Well...I got evicted from my apartment so I just thought you wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a day or two. Besides it will help me to figure out this whole mind link thing, that I want to work on."

Jack, who has just stood in the doorway of the kitchen up until this point, looks at Daniel, "Okay...Since it sounds important you can stay," He turns into the kitchen, "for awhile. You want a beer?"

The next morning Daniel helps Jack get Sam back to the SGC. After a few hours Daniel goes to find Jack. "Jack," He pauses, "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"If your ready we can inject Sam so that she'll go into labor and then we can take the baby."

Jack just nods.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Sam."

"It wasn't your fault."

Daniel turns and heads down to the infirmary with Jack in tow. Janet injects Sam with Daniels mixture and steps back to wait. "It only takes a few moments for the shot to take affect." When she suddenly goes into labor.

"Okay people lets go," Janet says as doctors and nurses go to work. A few hours later Janet emerges from the surgery room with a small blue blanket in her arms.

"Your son, Colonel."

As Jack takes the bundle of blue he notices its breathing is beginning to shallow. "Doc?"

"He won't be able to survive. there's nothing we could do."

Daniel puts his hand on Jacks shoulder. "I'm sorry Jack."

Then with a final breath the little body goes limp. Jacks eyes fill with tears, "And Sam?"

Janet shakes her head.

"When?"

"As soon as we took the baby."

Jack leans back against the wall and slides into a sitting position. With his head against the wall silent tears begin to fall.

Daniel hears a knock on the door. He quickly sits up. "Jack?" He pauses,"Sam? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well if you weren't sleeping you would know that I'm taking some time off to spend with my wife."

"Wait a minute! Wife?"

"Yeah Wife. Remember, you were my best man, in our wedding, 6 months ago."

"Oh, yeah, right I knew that," he says gathering his scattered papers. "So why did you stop by?

"To let you know that you'll be working with Cameron Mitchell while I'm gone." Jack says as Mitchell enters the room.

_This is the beginning of the second part..._

Suddenly the siren start going off.

"Unauthorized off-world activation."

Jack smiles, "That should be Teal'c and Bra-tak with some pot the found on an ex-Ja'fa planet."

Daniel shoots to his feet, "What Pot?!"


	2. Switched

Suddenly sirens began going off. "Unauthorized off-world activation."

Jack smiles, "That must be Teal'c and Bra'tac coming back with that pot that they found on an ex-ja'fa planet."

Daniel shoots to his feet, "What pot?"

"They don't know what type of pot it is..."

Without hearing another word Daniel rushes from the room. Jack looks at Sam. "that was a little bit of an over reaction." Sam laughs as she, Jack, and Mitchell follow Daniel to the gate room. Daniel rushes right over to Teal'c, who is talking to General Hammond, And snatches the pot away, Hugging it to himself. Jack looks at him strangely.

"Are you okay?"

Daniel jumps backs away from him. "I'm fine. I just need to go...and...uh...study this pot. I'll see ya later Jack."

Jack looks at Sam, "Is it just me or was that the weirdest thing that has happened in awhile?"

Don't worry Jack." Sam says grabbing his arm, You don't smell that bad."

"Thanks a lot babe."

Daniel gets back to his office and there he see Sheppard picking things up and looking at them strangely. "Don't touch those." Dael places the pot on a pedestal sitting on his desk and activates the the shield. Sam, Jack, and Mitchell make it back to Daniel's office.

"Oh good it looks like Sheppard made it in."

Daniel looks at Jack, "Is he staying to?"

"Yup, since both me and Sam are taking off they needed to bring in two people."

Daniel looks at them, "one minus one equals two. How does that work? It can't! Why me?!"

"Well Daniel, you're actually loosing two people. Me and Sam, so to replace us you are getting two people. Mitchell and Sheppard."

Sam smiles, "Does that make since. Daniel?"

"No... why do I get replacements for you two at all?"

"Hammond's orders," Jack says as he wraps his arm around Sam's waist and turns to leave the room,"Have fun boys."

Daniel looks at Sheppard who is playing with some papers. "Put those back!"

He looks up, "Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt them."

Daniel takes the papers and turns around to put them away and he sees Mitchell playing with the pot. "How did you... I had that locked away. put it back!"

Sheppard walks over to Mitchell. "Cool, let me see it."

Jack walks back into the room. "I forgot my jacket. Oooo what do we have here? Hey Daniel isn't this the pot that Teal'c brought back?"

"Jack don't touch..."

"Calm down we won't hurt..."

The pot crashed as it feel from Jack, Sheppard, and Mitchell's hands. Daniel falls to his knees and puts his head in his hands. "What have you done?" He mumbles.

Suddenly all three of the men fall to the floor as a small poof of powder settles on their hands and faces.The lights flicker off, then back on. Mitchell stands up. "Daniel, what the hell just happened?"

"Jack , you , and Sheppard broke the pot. That's what!"

"You mean Mitchell, Me, and Sheppard."

"Jack?"

"Yes"

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Oh Great."

"What?" Jack stands up.

"Jack?"

"Jack? Heck no! I mean I wish but it would never..."

"Sheppard?"

"Yep."

"Look at the body on the floor."

"Wait a minute, I'm in Jacks body?"

"Don't you dare get any idea's Sheppard." Jack warns.

"Sam won't ever believe that you are you. I mean I do have you body and you'd kill her for kissing anyone but you."

At that moment Sam walks into the room, "I thought you were just grabbing your jacket?"

Sheppard throws Jack and evil look, grabs Sam, bends down slightly and kisses her very passionately for several seconds before Jack is able to pull them apart. "Don't kiss my wife!"

Sam looks at Daniel, "What's going on?"

Mitchell looks at Daniel confused, "Yes Daniel what is going on?"

"Well these three broke that pot and have now switched bodies."

Sam looks at the three guys, "So which one is Jack?"

Jack, in Mitchell's body, steps forward, "Right here."

But Sheppard, in Jacks body, pushed him back, "Are you sure about the body swap, Daniel?"

Mitchell, in Sheppard's body, steps forward, "Yes Colonel, he is quite sure and I know I've never had to look at myself from this perspective."

Sam looks at Daniel, "I'm going home and none of these nuts are coming until they straighten up and stop acting like three infants!" Sam leaves and the room is silent.

Sheppard looks at Mitchell, "That was completely uncalled for."

Sam goes home and lays down to sleep off a headache that came suddenly, while the boys at the SGC continued arguing.

Daniel looks around at the group, "OKAY! Everyone just shut up." Silence falls in the room. Jack looks at Daniel.

"I need to think and the three of you are to loud," Daniel says as he starts shuffling papers.

"Do you want us to leave?" Sheppard asks stepping toward the door.

"NO!" Daniel jumps up, "You can't because I need to..."

"Oh Daniel, we won't go too far, "Jack says leading Mitchell out, "Let's go for some coffee."

Daniel looks at Sheppard, "You going to leave too?"

"Yeah, I'm going home," He says winking at Daniel as he leaves.

Sheppard steps into Jack and Sam's bedroom and walks over to Sam, who is still sleeping, and kisses her gently. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. "Oh Jack, I just had the weirdest dream."

"Tell me about it, "Sheppard says as he lays down beside her and pulls her close.

"I don't want to think about it right now." She says running her hand through his hair.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

She lays her head on his chest and he feels her smile through his shirt, "Do we have to talk right now?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good. Kiss me again Jack."

"My pleasure." He kisses her again, but before he can do anymore Jack throws open the door.

"Sheppard! Get.. away.. from..my..wife!"

Jack grabs him by the collar of his shirt and decks him. Sam jumps off the bed, her eyes huge. "It wasn't a dream?!"

Jack grabs her arm gently, "Sam, calm down. Daniel is going to fix us."

"I know. And I'm going to help him." She quickly puts on her BDU's, grabs her car keys, and leaves. Sam drives to the SGC, speeding the whole way there. As soon as she checks in she hurries to Daniel's office.

"Daniel?"

He sits up, "Yeah."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"The impression of the keys from your laptop on the side of your face is a dead give away."

"Yeah...well...you know. So did you need something Sam?" He asks breathing in deeply.

"Yes, I need you to figure out how to fix the Colonels. They are driving me nuts."

"They've only been switched for a couple of hours Sam."

"I know, but we need to fix it as soon as we can."

"I'll get right on it, but it will take time."

"Tell me what to do and I'll help as much as I can. The sooner we get this fixed the better for all of us."

"First, are Teal'c and Bra'tac still here?"

"I think so."

"Okay, we need to know what planet the pot came from so we can study the peoples origin."

Sam smiles, "I'm on it."

She walks out the room and bumps right into Teal'c. "Teal'c"

"Dr. O'Neill."

"Daniel and I need to ask you a couple of questions about the pot that you brought back, if you have a minute?"

"Indeed."

They walk back into Daniel's room.

"Hey Daniel, look who I found."

Daniel looks up from taking papers out of his briefcase, "Oh...that was fast...good!" He grabs a notepad. "Okay Teal'c, lets start with the planet where you found the pot."

Teal'c raise one eyebrow.

"Well...like...what was it like...was it inhabited...did it have a name?"

Sam looks at Teal'c, "Why don't you just show us the planet's file."

Daniel puts the notepad down. "That works to."

Sam grabs the planets file. Daniel looks at it and takes a double take,"Oh this is just great!"

"What is it Dr. Jackson?" Teal'c looks at Daniel.

"Well its a long story and you wouldn't believe me. We need to get to that planet and find something particularly important."

"So what are we looking for Daniel?"

"Well Sam that's just it, I don't know."

Teal'c looks at Daniel, " Dr. Jackson, the planet isn't safe."

"In this time its not, but in the past it was."

"What are you thinking Daniel?"

"Well..We could go back in time then to the planet. We have done it before. Then maybe they can help us."

"Daniel we don't even know who they are."

"They are Narqsh. The race that gave us the ancients and the Goul'd/Tok'ra. That's who they are."

"And you know this how?"

"It doesn't matter, are we going to fix this or not?"

"OK fine I'll talk to the general."

Sam turns to leave, but stops and looks at Daniel.

"Why don't we use a puddle jumper? I mean it would save a lot of time to just to be able to jump to the time we need to be in rather than trying to find a scientific answer, would you agree?"

Daniel just looks at her, "I hadn't even thought about that possibility. The one draw back is that we'd have to take the three Colonel's with us. The three of them have the gene that that is needed to fly the jumper."

"If that's the best way, then I don't see that we have a choice."

"Alright, tell Hammond and then get them in here. We should try to leave in under five hours."


End file.
